


Rythem

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, First Time, Fluff and Smut, HAJIME IS ADORABLE HELP???, HELP WHY AM I TAGGING HAJIME SO MUCH, Hajime is kind of a tsundere, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rough Sex, Sigh...boyfriends, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshot for my boys!! Side note that komaeda isn’t a virgin and there’s praising, but it’s mostly just nagito calling hajime a good boy  :,,)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Rythem

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at describing so it gets straight to the point Waaaa...also this is my first smut :)

“Nagito, c-can we ..have sex?” Nagito flinches at looks at Hajime while they lay on the bed hugging. “I mean, I don’t really know who’d be on bottom or top but, just trying it sounds...so good. N-not that I’m suggesting or anything! Idiot!” Hajime added, face red. Nagito chuckled. In a swift movement, Nagito towers over Hajime and pins his hands above his head with one hand. “Wanna try it out?” the blonde smirked. Hajime gulped. Komaeda pressed his lips softly against the boy and grabbed his hair. The kiss got deeper and more intense starting nibbling at Hajime’s bottom lip, sliding his tongue in the brunette’s mouth. He yelped and slid a hand up Nagito’s white shirt as the taller boy straddled him. 

Nagito stops the shorter boy’s hand. “H-hey, why'd you stop my hand?” he asked. “Are you ..sure you want this? I know you’re a virgin and all and you wanna try it but I don’t want to hurt you-“ “I’ll be alright.” Nagito blinks. “It’s okay, I know YOU’RE experienced with this so I’m comfortable doing this with you..so please! Make me feel g-good..and go rough if you want.” Hajime exclaimed. Nagito had a blush on his face. Hajime’s rosy cheeks, his messy hair, the oh so _innocent_ smile on his face, reassuring him it was okay..like the sick bastard Nagito was,

That made him rock hard as his pupils and his smile gets darker.

He took off his white shirt himself and started undoing Hajime’s tie, unbuttoning his shirt as well. Hajime didn’t have time to react as Nagito ripped the clothes off him, slowly kissing his chest and leaving hickeys all the way down to his stomach. Hajime whined at this, and gasped in protest when Nagito started unbuckling the brunette’s belt. “Wh-what are you-!” before he could finish the sentence, Nagito forcefully pulled down Hajime’s pants, and started taking the smaller boy’s erection out his boxers, precum already oozing out the tip.

Hajime looks away flustered that Nagito has to see him hard. _‘How adorable!’_ Nagito thinks to himself as his hand wraps around the brunette’s leaking cock. Hajime moans loudly as Nagito strokes his dick faster, smiling down at Hajime. “Awww, you’re doing so good for me, good boy!” After that sentence, none of them expected for Hajime to whine so loudly. “Hajime..? Is something wrong?” realizing what he’d done, the brunette slapped a hand to mouth before he could say anything.

”Hajime,, did you like that..?” “Like what!? Sh-shut up! You didn’t hear any-THING!” Hajime moaned out loud when Nagito quickened his pace, placing butterfly kisses on the smaller boy’s stomach. “N-Nagito! I’m close!” Hajime exclaimed. “Go on, be a good boy and come.” Hajime arched his back and came all over Nagito’s hand, cheeks red and flushed. When he calmed down, he didn’t expect to see Nagito licking his hand, taking off the come, which made his cheeks flush even more. “N-nagito!? You don’t have to!” 

“But you were such a good boy! So good for me, coming when I ask. You look so hot when you’re obedient.” Hajime was going to explode with red if Nagito wouldn’t stop the....vulgar, but oddly hot comments. The brunette turned his head in shame, but Nagito just kissed him and turned his attention to him.

“Hey! You still haven’t taken off your jeans..” Hajime noticed. “Oh? Wanna do it for me~?” “F-fine!!” the brunette had a sort of angry look on his face, blushing. Nagito knew he wasn’t that angry, it was just cute.

As Komaeda was lost in thought, both of the boys didn’t expect something. The thing Nagito didn’t expect was that Hinata grabbed the blonde boy’s bulge, making Nagito groan in pleasure. What Hajime didn’t expect was that....it was bigger than he expected. 

Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Hajime started unbuckling Nagito’s belt, the taller boy took off his pants and boxers. “Alright, I’m gonna have to prep you first.” He got lube from the nightstand but noticed Hajime was looking more nervous. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Tell me if you want to stop alright?” Nagito smiled as Hajime nodded his head.

Hajime whined in pain as the first finger went in. “Wait..! Hold it still..” Nagito did what he asked. A few moments passed and Hajime gave the ‘OK’. Komaeda thrusted faster making Hajime moan loudly. “M-more!! Please!” He shouted desperately. Nagito happily obliged, how could he say no to that voice?

Nagito added a second finger in, going faster and faster. “mmMM~!! Nagito! I think I’m-“ “Ah.” Nagito cut the brunette off and took his fingers out.

”Are you ready for the main event?” the blonde smirks. Hajime laughs nervously as Nagito’s eyes get all ...swirly and dark. “It..doesn’t hurt, right?” Nagito laughed. “What! I’m just asking! No need to l-laugh!” Hajime exclaimed. Nagito unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers off to about his knees. 

“Alright! Do you wanna stay this way? Oo, or maybe you’re a little kinky and want me to bend you over? Oh! You might be the person that rides, ahaha!” Nagito smiled. Hajime knew he was talking about sex, but the way he said it so innocently...kinda freaked him out. ”Let’s stay this way...you can put it in now, if you want..” Nagito got ready and pulled Hajime’s legs up, making the shorter boy gasp a little, but wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. “Alright...tell me when to move.” 

After that sentence, Nagito pushed himself into Hajime, making him cry in pain. Nagito stopped to make sure he was okay. “I-I’m fine, just give me a bit...I’ve never been this stretched out before..but getting this full, it feels too g-good...you can move now!”

As Nagito thrusted deeper and deeper, Hajime’s moans got louder. “Ah! Nn~! Please, N-Nagito don’t stop!” the brunette screamed out in pleasure. “It feels so...good!” Hajime continued. Nagito’s rather large cock was deep inside him, filling him up far more than he could handle, and the blonde didn’t plan on stopping, as he groaned and moaned with Hajime. Hajime moaned out arching his back and eyes rolled back into his head, as his load got all over his chest.

”Nagito- AH~!” Nagito got faster and faster, groaning in pleasure. “G-god, good boy...Hajime, I’m gonna-!” “AH!! Yes, please, inside me~!!” Hajime whined.

Nagito released his load of hot, sticky semen inside Hajime’s ass, making him twitch. Both boys were sweaty and panting. “Ah..you were such a good boy, Hajime~!” Hajime blushed as Nagito fell to his side and pulled him in. “I love you, I’m glad you liked it.. more over, I’m glad I was your first.” Hajime was...so happy to hear that. “Mm! I’m happy too..I love you.”

And then they slept through the night, and maybe through noon. Hehe!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA WE REALLY NEED MORE BOTTOM HAJIME I LOVE HIM 😭😭😭 also I like this dynamic better so I decided to write it! It’s kinda bland to me though... but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
